A Fighting Master: Prologue
by JuliaChang4Lyfe
Summary: This is a prologue to a four to five part story that I am doing. Oh be sure to read the end the deadline is April 21st. You'll see what I mean just read the prologue. ENJOY! :-)


A Fighting Master

I don't own Tekken or any other franchises mentioned

Days before the King of Iron Fist Tournament, everything was all normal for Julia until one day when she realized she wasn't at home in her bed, but was in an area with a glowing blue floor and a black void all around her. So dark it's as if anything could jump out at her and that her brown sleeveless top, fingerless gloves, braided hair, and boots glowed. As well as her silver metal armband, red headband, and dark blue denim skirt. Julia already frightened by looks was on the verge of panicking. Things didn't even get any better as Julia heard a wise and deep male voice speaking to her. It said, "Before you leave for the tournament young one, you must go on four different adventures to four different universes. During those journeys you will discover meanings of strength, courage, wisdom, and teamwork. The universes you're going to are ones you've never seen before. They are Darkstalkers, Resident Evil, Kingdom Hearts, and Sly Cooper. These universes correspond with their meanings. However young Julia, you decide where to go first."

There so much information flowing through Julia's mind. Who is speaking to her? Why did she have to do this task? Julia finally decided to speak, "Well I want to go home my mother. She'll be worried about me! Take me back now!" The voice then spoke, "A 17-year-old girl like you can handle this task. Do not worry about your mother. She won't even know you're gone." Julia couldn't help but deny, "But these journeys surely won't be done before the tournament starts. I'm outta here!" The voice now in an angered tone said, "Listen to what you are saying! This is exactly why you are here! Trust me, you will return before the tournament begins."

Julia now knew there was no use arguing so she finally calmed down and said, "Alright, I believe you." The voice calmed back down as well and replied back, "Good. Now have you decided where you want to go first to complete this quest?" Julia brought her hand up to her chin and thought for a moment, "_Let's see. Darkstalkers, Resident Evil, Kingdom Hearts, or Sly Cooper." _Julia then looked up and asked out of curiosity, "Could you give me a background of these worlds? It'll help me make me my decision." The mysterious voice then responded, "Yes, I suppose it'll be fair to give you some information."

"Darkstalkers, a world where myth is a reality from even the most common folklore stories. Ghosts, mummies, vampires, you name it. Newest recently is that there is a tournament there in the dark realm of Majigen. But, this tournament is nothing like the ones that you're used to. Your opponents may be good Darkstalkers or bad ones. But you needn't worry there are some who will teach you and provide the strength you need to win against the evil ones. Visiting this universe will show you that there even opponents more powerful than the G Corporation and the Mishima Zaibatsu combined."

"Next up is the world of Resident Evil. This world is bluntly put the most fearsome universe and the main definition of survival horror. This is also the universe where the common phrase "the zombie apocalypse" comes into play. The newest there is that there is a viral breakout in the United States and the city of Waiyip, China. There will also be a bioterrorist attack in those areas of the world and if it isn't stopped then their universe will suffer from the deadly and life-threatening C-Virus. However as in the previous universe I mentioned, you will have allies for they are trying to stop the virus as well. I couldn't help but notice that you are a researcher. Perhaps investigating this world could give you some useful info as to what this virus is about."

"The third choice is the Kingdom Hearts universe. This is a universe centered on the heart. They say it's a key to power, the power of light. This light is what you'll need in order to vanquish the forces of darkness. Unfortunately, a group of individuals seek to have a world without light. The group is better known as Organization XIII, humanlike entities without a heart. But only five actually remain. The other eight have been eliminated. Three warriors of a weapon called the Keyblade, a weapon of true power capable of either unlocking the hearts of humans or concealing a world into light or dark, are attempting the final plan the stop the Organization and in actual truth you're the only one who can save that universe along with their help. But you must remember you are looking for wisdom there. Visiting that place will help give you a deeper definition of the heart as well as how strong it truly is."

"The fourth and final decision you can make is the mysterious world of Sly Cooper, a raccoon who ancestry goes back as far as prehistoric times. Oddly he is a thief, a very smart, cunning, and good one as well. With him, a brainy turtle, and a brawny hippo there is no adventure they can't handle. Newest activity there lately is Sly Cooper is going back in time to recover missing pages of a book of his family's legacy, the Thievius Raccoonus. You won't be with him the whole time though, but you instead you'll be in the Wild West time period, one of the stops Sly will go to. You only have one ally in this universe and that will be Sly's Wild West ancestor, Tennessee Kid Cooper. You guys' job there is to help Sly upon his arrival. Now I know this sounds odd working with a thief and all, but he is trying to recover his history, so there is no time for picking sides. Choosing this world will show you what teamwork is and how it feels."

Julia heard every word the voice said and each world had a serious problem, but had allies to help. She brought a hand back up to her chin thinking for a few more minutes until finally she made her choice.

"I choose….."

Oh a cliffhanger. You gotta love those. Anyway tune in to see what decision Julia will make and if you want you could even review and comment on which universe you think Julia should go to first. Also the universe with the most reviews will be featured first. Thank you and may God bless!


End file.
